freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-71.30.151.252-20141113194532/@comment-65.26.20.7-20141114050913
Actually it's never said that a child was the victim of the Bite of '87. It's rumoured that Mike Schmidt was the victim, making him handicapped, which is why he is legally paid so little. It's legal to pay handicapped people less than minimum wage. The animatronics were only aggressive towards adults, it says in the game they were totally fine with children. The bite is also not why the place closed down either, it was already shut down and under investigation. The phone guy asks Jeremy what he's doing there on the 6th night because the place has shut down and he tells him to just finish his shift since it would be too dangerous to try to leave in the middle of the night. Phone Guy also says he will take the night shift on night 7 and we learn that his name is Fritz Smith. He also says if the restaurant opens again in the future, he will apply to be the security guard on the night shift again. Someone on here also said that FNaF 2 isn't a prequel to the first game but it is. In the game it says that the new toy animatronics were being scrapped and that the original animatronics were going to be saved in case the restaurant ever opened again. Also the restaurant has had problems in the past, it has closed at least once before. It says "Welcome to the NEW face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" that means the old place was remodeled and now has a new look. The phone guy also said something about contacting the previous owners of the restaurant, I don't remember why but that is why the original animatronics are rotten and torn up. They were from the old restaurant. This restaurant is the 2nd reopening and in FNaF 1 it's the 3rd reopening. So in FNaF 1 the animatronics got their suits replaced but still have the same endoskeletons and any old parts that were still intact/usable so they remain haunted by the children who were murdered there. It says in the game the restaurant would reopen with a smaller budget and we know how small the budget was because in FNaF 1 the electricity is turned off at night and you rely on a generator to power lights and the doors and you get even less money at the end of the week and they didn't even want to spend any money to get the animatronics fixed so they must have kept any non rotten parts on the animatronics to save money in replacing the whole thing. Then again Phone Guy does mention how there are no doors to close but at least you won't run out of power which totally confuses me because this is supposed to be a prequel. Unless if there is a 3rd game where there is an origin story because I think the restaurant has opened 3 different times. We've seen the 2nd and 3rd time, we have to see the original restaurant before the animatronics rotted and wasted away. The original restaurant must have also had doors to close like in FNaF 1 and in FNaF 2 they were taken out and since that didn't work out and security guards complained about animatronics trying to get into their office, they put the doors back in the next time the restaurant opened. So if Phone Guy mentions there are no doors to close, he was also there in the very beginning when the restaurant opened for the very first time so he could be the murderer/purple man and when he dies in FNaF 1 on the 4th night by the animatronics it's the children getting revenge on him for what he did to them. (Sorry this was long. :3)